


食髓知味 (5) [ABO]【曼朱/維達】【德芙】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovren, Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićAlpha! LovrenOmega! VidaOmega! Vrsaljko*預警：Mpreg提及。





	食髓知味 (5) [ABO]【曼朱/維達】【德芙】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Alpha! Lovren  
> Omega! Vida  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> *預警：Mpreg提及。

 

 

18.

　　「我來就好，你坐著。」

　　「我不是病人，你們用不著那麼緊張。」

　　手中的紙箱被維達接過，福薩里科被洛夫倫帶去沙發上往手裡塞了遙控器和好幾張毯子，他下巴靠在抱枕上一臉無奈，自從確定有了身孕之後他就被規定這個規定那個，什麼事都做不了，但目前肚子還很平坦根本不妨礙做事，只是大家都怕他嗑著摔著了。

　　雖然叫了搬家公司但僅僅是幫忙運送，福薩里科的行李都送到洛夫倫家後由維達和曼朱基奇幫忙整理，他的兩個好朋友是自願來的，然而還是在過程中一直問福薩里科東西該放哪，他不耐煩地關掉電視起身往臥室的方向走去。

　　「就說了我來整理嘛！」

　　「那你坐床上好了，跟我說東西要放哪。」

　　「......」福薩里科的白眼簡直不能翻得更極致了，連整理房間這種事都不讓他做難不成要把他放到發霉？

　　他坐在床上和維達有一搭沒一搭地聊著，即使開窗通了風，搬運了一上午還是讓維達出了層薄汗，他掀起衣服擦汗時，福薩里科瞥見他露出的那截腰上有著不只一片膚色貼片，那是為了不讓信息素影響福薩里科而貼的。

 

　　「你和他怎麼樣了？」

　　「誰？」

　　「別裝傻了！馬里奧！那天他把你帶回去之後......有受到我們的影響嗎？我是說，你們究竟發展到哪了？」

　　維達把手中的雜物先擺到一邊，把房門關上後在福薩里科身旁坐下思考著如何開口，他抓了抓鼻子深吸一口氣。

 

　　「他射在我裡面了。」

　　「我的老天你好直白......什麼！他標記你了嗎？」

　　「沒有！我是說，天吶沒有！這就是我想跟你說的......」

　　福薩里科皺著八字眉一臉茫然，搞不懂他想表示什麼。

　　「反正那天我問了他一堆問題，他就告訴我他有喜歡的人了，我就很生氣不讓他走結果──對，內射了。」

　　── _真是簡單粗暴的解釋。_ 福薩里科心想。

　　「你們在搞哪齣......？所以你真的問他了？有沒有心上人那件事。」

　　「對。然後......然後我就哭了，他也是。不過他沒有標記我。」

　　「就算沒標記還是有機會懷孕吧？」

　　福薩里科對曼朱基奇哭了的事很驚訝，不過這不重要，他得先搞清楚到底是什麼情況。

　　「我當然有把它洗出來啊！然後......然後......」

　　「然後？」

　　「我吃了，三顆避孕藥。」

　　「我靠！！！？？？」

　　「不要動到胎氣啊。」維達趕緊安撫幾乎要從床上跳起來的孕夫。

　　「這樣不對吧！你們這是何苦啊？他沒有阻止你嗎？」

　　「有啊。可我不想那麼早生孩子。」

　　「那你以為我想嗎？」福薩里科鼓著臉頰。

　　「這不一樣，德揚喜歡你。」維達眼神暗了下來，不自覺攥緊衣角，「他也說他喜歡我、喜歡你。可是他心裡有別人了。」

　　福薩里科不敢相信他們這都是什麼奇怪的對話，張了張嘴一時不知道該說什麼。

　　「不能怪他，就像──就像我也很喜歡你，西梅。還有德揚，你們對我來說都很重要，可是......可是......」

　　滾燙的淚水不斷滴落在手背上，他在哭，可是很安靜，一如往常地抿著唇不讓自己發出聲。

　　「我一開始沒打算喜歡他的......」

　　維達被福薩里科摟進懷裡的那刻才放聲大哭，他不想影響福薩里科的心情，但他再也憋不住了。福薩里科胸前的衣料被淚水浸濕，衣角也被抓得起皺，他一遍遍順著維達的金髮，任對方把眼淚和鼻涕蹭在自己身上，這時門開了個小縫，他抬頭看見他的Alpha站在外頭用眼神發出疑問，他搖了搖頭示意洛夫倫先出去。

　　洛夫倫輕手輕腳地把門帶上，看向在不遠處整理雜物的曼朱基奇的背影，方才開門的時候他肯定也聽到那慘烈的哭聲了，但他只是仰著頭吸了吸鼻子便繼續工作。

 

洛夫倫在心裡嘆了口氣。

 

_──比我們還難辦啊。_

 

19.

　　在福薩里科的要求下，維達和曼朱基奇留下來與他們共進晚餐，餐桌上氣氛很愉快，完全看不出兩人之間有什麼不妥，福薩里科也無意戳破，不過來自他和洛夫倫的視線還是讓對面的兩人有些不自在。

　　晚餐結束後洛夫倫搶著洗碗，原因是不想讓福薩里科做粗活，後者額頭上的青筋突突地跳：「這叫哪門子粗活？」

　　已經整整一個月沒有好好運動，今天還坐在家裡一整天，筋骨都要生鏽了，他堅決誰都不能和他搶這件工作。

　　「你們乖乖看球賽，不准來打擾我們！」

 

　　維達在一旁把福薩里科洗好的餐具弄乾，後者探頭確定Alpha們在專心看球賽後用手肘撞了撞身旁的人。

　　「你們看起來不像在鬧彆扭。」

　　「我們沒在鬧彆扭啊，既然他都坦承有心上人了我也不好意思纏著人家，我們很和平地結束這件事了，大家還是好朋友。」

　　「三年的炮友突然不約了這種感覺挺奇怪。」

　　「......你不怕德揚聽到嗎？」

　　「電視聲都快蓋住我的聲音了我覺得他是聽不到......反正他早就知道我們三個的關係了，而且我們都玩過4P了你覺得──」

　　「別再提了吧那件事。」維達嚴肅地盯著福薩里科。

 

　　不到三秒就破功了。

 

　　「──噗哈哈哈哈哈」

　　兩人在廚房笑得人仰馬翻同時引來沙發上的人注意，他們撐在流理台上擺擺手表示沒事，對方才轉回去看球賽。

 

　　「你都沒看到德揚那時候表情哈哈哈哈像吃屎了一樣！」

　　「你說他們兩個現在坐在一起是不是很尷尬哈哈哈──」

　　兩人捂著肚子用氣音笑到快岔氣，維達趕緊拍拍福薩里科的肩要他別太激動，怕笑得太用力把孩子擠出來了。

　　「我覺得──我覺得現在比較需要聊聊的是他們兩個好嗎，那事要是傳出去洛夫倫在球隊哪還待得住？」

 

　　看似專心看球賽的兩人其實在放空看著球在跑來跑去，但誰得分了根本沒人在意。

　　「你覺得他們在討論那件事嗎？」

　　「我想是的。」

　　「那真的很痛，老兄，但要是你想試試的話，我們可以趁西梅睡著的時候來一發，鑰匙我放門外鞋墊下了。」

　　曼朱基奇鄙視的眼神和那天不相上下。

　　「還是你想爬窗進來？有偷情的氣氛比較刺激。」

　　「要不要我現在在這裡辦了你更刺激。」

　　「......還是不了吧我最近在禁欲。」

 

 

20.

　　「確定不留下過夜？」

　　「搬新窩就不打擾你們了。下星期友誼賽，德揚記得回來啊！」

　　「過兩天就回去了。」

　　兩人站在門口看著維達上了曼朱基奇的車。

　　「居然還搭同一輛車來的？」福薩里科想這兩個人的關係是真的很微妙了。

　　「我也不是很懂。」

　　洛夫倫摟著福薩里科回屋內深怕對方著涼了，他雙臂環繞著Omega的肚子，下巴靠在肩窩上，兩個人走路的方式像企鵝一般。

　　「別玩了，小心跌倒。」福薩里科被洛夫倫的鬍子搔得咯咯地笑。

　　「不會，我抱著你。」

　　兩人站在客廳裡環視著還沒整理好的空間，原本曼朱基奇和維達說隔天再來幫忙，不過兩人說自己應付得來，便叫他們別再跑一趟。

　　看著雜亂的房子，福薩里科居然有點想哭，他沒想到自己這麼快就會有個家，說實話他還沒準備好要結婚生子，他以為自己能踢球到三十歲，但事實上他今年才剛滿十九。

 

　　「對不起......」洛夫倫把臉埋在福薩里科頸間，聲音聽起來悶悶的。

　　「不要道歉。」

　　「是我做事欠考慮才會讓你陷入這種處境。」

　　洛夫倫難得講正經話，他是真的覺得自己辜負了福薩里科，對方明明是個Omega卻還決定待在球隊裡，可見足球對他來說多重要，現在卻因為他一時疏忽改變了對方的人生航道。

　　「沒做好措施我們兩個都有不對，但既然我現在決定生下孩子就是鐵了心要跟著你，你就別再整天愁眉苦臉。」福薩里科搭在對方手臂上的手收緊，不由自主放出信息素想要表示自己處於放鬆的狀態。

　　結果換來的是Alpha跨間的突起。

　　「不行，洛夫倫！醫生說至少三個月──」

　　「我知道，我知道。就抱著，讓我抱著就好。」

 

　　落地窗倒映著兩個相互依偎的身影。

 

　　輕輕搖晃。

 

 

21.

　　

　　交通號誌轉成紅色，車速逐漸慢下來，夜晚的街道很安靜，車內除了空調送風的聲音，只聽見維達緊了緊外套的摩擦聲。曼朱基奇把空調的溫度調高，在這長達一分鐘的停候時間首先打破沉默。

　　「身體沒事吧？」

 

　　那晚，維達不知道他們維持了同一個姿勢多久，但他覺得至少有半小時，然後他推開曼朱基奇，把自己關在淋浴間裡，邊哭邊清理身體，出來後從包裡翻出避孕藥，但他無法控制地一直抖，藥撒了一地，他盯著落在手上的三顆藥丸，正準備吞下去的時候卻被捉住手腕。

　　「太多了。」

　　「跟你的精子比起來算什麼？」

　　他掙脫曼朱基奇的箝制，混著自來水艱難地把那三顆藥吞了下去。

 

　　陷入回憶的人沒有即時回應曼朱基奇，直到車輛開始前行才緩緩開口。

　　「嗯，給醫生看過了，沒特別影響。也沒懷孕。」事實上在那之後他頭暈了兩天，但他不想多做解釋。

　　車內再次陷入沉默，曼朱基奇不知道該怎麼接下去，「那就好」這種話讓他顯得苟且，道歉又很沒誠意，所以他只是點點頭。

　　過了好幾個街區，維達為了緩解氣氛又挑起新的話題。

　　「你可以跟我說說......他是什麼樣的人嗎？」

　　似乎沒有起到緩解氣氛的作用，曼朱基奇臉上的表情不變，只是差點把油門踩成了煞車，他瞥了一眼副駕駛座，發現維達正看著他。

　　「是我認識的？」

　　「......嗯。」

　　「讓我猜猜──不會是盧卡吧？」

　　「我才沒那個膽子，你是沒看過韋德蘭打起架來是要叫救護車的。」

　　腦中蹦出那個在球場上和人起衝突、身高一米九的Alpha，維達打了個哆嗦。

　　「是Beta？該不會是Alpha吧？所以你才上了洛夫倫──」

　　「別......別再猜下去了......我聽了都很害怕......」

　　「那你說。」

　　曼朱基奇抓了抓下巴，被對方好奇的視線盯得很不自在，他不想直接說破，便給了一些提示。

　　「對方是個Beta，大了我十五歲。」

　　「原來你喜歡年長的，難怪你對我沒興趣。」

　　「......不，這跟年紀沒關係。」

　　「你直接說吧我不想動腦了。」

　　「是科瓦奇......」

　　「哪個科瓦奇？」

　　「尼科。」

　　「你要是說羅伯特我還比較驚訝。」

　　維達現在的回話速度快得曼朱基奇有點跟不上，也許是故作鎮定但看到他還能有說有笑的，曼朱基奇也算是放下了一直吊著的心。

　　「不過他退出國家隊後我們就沒什麼聯絡了。」

　　「你向他表白過嗎？」

　　「沒，他似乎沒有談感情的意願。」

　　「那你呢？」

　　「你問題真多......」曼朱基奇瞥了眼維達，無奈地笑著。

　　「別笑了，你就回答我嘛──」維達推了下他的肩膀。

　　「沒有吧，專心踢球。我還真想和他一樣是個Beta，就不用整天受信息素干擾了。」

　　「我記得你不是說希望他是Omega嗎？」

　　「你從哪裡聽來的？」

　　「......西梅說的。」

　　「被聽到了嗎......」

　　曼朱基奇抹了把臉，手指在方向盤上敲著。

　　「如果他是Omega，我就可以把他鎖在身邊一輩子──曾經這樣想過，不過那樣太自私了。」

　　「嗯......可恨之人必有可憐之處啊。」

　　「......」

　　曼朱基奇握緊方向盤的手都爆出了青筋。

　　怕對方一激動會出車禍，維達連忙滅火。

　　「鬧著你玩的。」

 

　　他望向窗外，心中五味雜陳。

 

　　「你也不容易啊。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
